


The Kitten

by Prism_Streak



Series: Of Family and Kittens [1]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prism_Streak/pseuds/Prism_Streak
Summary: Written for day five of Tuggoffelees Week 2020 over on TumblrTugger may not have been the most responsible cat in the world, but he loved his family. He would do anything for them, when it came down to it. And sometimes it did.
Relationships: Bombalurina/Demeter (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger
Series: Of Family and Kittens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733740
Comments: 11
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I wrote most of this late at night and had no beta. 
> 
> The prompt was "kidnapping". There's a lot of fics where someone gets kidnapped by Macavity, and since I love them I was tempted to write one. But then I thought, how could I make it so that it's Tugger and/or Misto doing the kidnapping? This was the result.

The whole house smelled of Macavity. 

It made sense, it was his base of operations and his home. With him lived countless henchcats, most of whom were now taking an extended vacation in Brighton, courtesy of Mistoffelees. The ones that weren't were the smart ones- they had run as soon as they'd seen a magician who wasn't Macavity approaching. 

The Junkyard tribe had no idea anyone was there. For all they knew the Rum Tum Tugger had taken quiet, shy little Quaxo for a walk down to the river, to learn to catch rats. It was an easy cover story, as Tugger had been intent on dragging the little Tom out of his shell since the day they met.

If they'd told the truth, that they were going to use Quaxo's magic to storm Macavity's lair, there would have been protests. Munkustrap would have insisted on a group of ten or fifteen cats going, and with that many stealth would have been nigh impossible. Not to mention that the tribe at large remained ignorant of Quaxo's magic. It was better that Tugger and Mistoffelees went alone. They were risking a lot, and only had one chance. No one needed to know.

Three days before, a cat no one knew had stumbled into the junkyard, reeking of Macavity. She had fallen at Munkustrap's feet, begging him to let her stay. She had, she said, been Macavity's mate. She had the bruises and scratches to prove it, and the timeframe of her story matched with Macavity's presence in the area over the past year. As soon as Munkustrap had officially welcomed her, Bombalurina had snatched her away, sensing her exhaustion and discomfort. 

Her name was Demeter. She had been with Macavity just over a year, she said. She had believed herself in love, and endured any treatment he had subjected her to, chasing the small bits of affection he would sometimes show her. She hadn't minded, until the day before she left.

That was when she'd had her kitten. Throughout the pregnancy Macavity had been less violent, had let her be. But when he realized the kitten had no magic, he had immediately lashed out at Demeter. If she was in danger, her kitten was as well. She'd tried to escape with the kitten, but Macavity's henchcats had caught them. She had been brought before Macavity, who had beaten her unconscious and taken the kitten. As soon as she had awoken, she'd escaped alone, under the cover of darkness. Had Macavity not mentioned the Junkyard, she would have wandered aimlessly forever, she said. 

Tugger only knew any of this because Bombalurina had relayed it to him, Alonzo, and Munkustrap. Demeter had barely spoken to anyone besides Bomba, and barely left their now shared den. Munkustrap and Alonzo were both at a loss as to what to do. Tugger, however, had known exactly what to do. He had gone to Mistoffelees.

Mistoffelees had once been one of Macavity's cats. He'd been born into it, and his magical talent had first bloomed under Macavity's teaching. He'd stumbled upon the junkyard by accident, before he was even properly out of kittenhood. It hadn't taken much thought to realize he would rather be there, where smiles weren't strained and no one got clawed up for their mistakes. Tugger had caught him lurking nearby, and upon hearing his story had helped him change his name and appearance, so he could slip quietly into junkyard life. 

Despite having been away for years, Mistoffelees remembered every inch of Macavity's lair. It had taken him and Tugger two days to plan their way in, what with all the guards, and Macavity's busy schedule. They'd worked hard to keep it a secret; their den filled up with maps and notes, and they barely slept at all. Mistoffelees knew better than anyone (besides, perhaps, Demeter) that no kitten should be left alone in Macavity's care. 

Now, they moved around the perimeter of the house as silently as they could. Mistoffelees had had success with sending away the outside guards, and now all they had to do was get in, find the kitten, and take them, while staying quiet and preferably unnoticed. Tugger was starting to feel in over his head, but one look at Mistoffelees told him their odds were still decent. If things were about to go wrong, Mistoffelees would be the first to know.

They crept in through a basement window. Misto went in first, slipping to the floor like a shadow, and once he'd confirmed the room held nothing but storage crates he beckoned Tugger after him. They stole silently through a maze of shelves and bookcases, which held all kinds of food and household supplies. They reached the stairs without incident, but one look at Mistoffelees's face told Tugger that what was beyond the basement door wouldn't be so welcoming as an empty, dark room.

"There are four cats in the house," Mistoffelees said, "One of them is Macavity. I think… I can't sense the kitten. It might not be here."

Tugger thought about this. It was quite possible, then, that they were chasing a corpse. But on the off chance that it was alive, and either elsewhere or very weak, they had to try. 

"But what if it is?"

"Yeah. I know."

Together, they made their way up the stairs. Misto avoided the third one, so Tugger did too in case it creaked. They watched from the crack beneath the door for a while, but no one walked by. The house was silent. There was a sinking feeling in Tugger's stomach, but he pressed on after Misto, swallowing his nervousness. If there really was a kitten there, it would be worth it. 

They were Demeter's kitten, but they were also Macavity's, making them Tugger's niece or nephew. Macavity was cruel and violent, and if you asked Tugger, never should have had a kitten in the first place. But he had, and had gone to some lengths to keep it, despite the lack of care he had shown for it, according to Demeter. It was likely a matter of power, rather than any paternal instinct at play. Tugger and Munkustrap were the kitten's family as much as Macavity was, especially with Demeter in the care of the junkyard tribe. Munkustrap was busy helping Demeter settle in, so it was Tugger's job to care for the kitten, because he knew Macavity could not. He would return it to Demeter. 

They were on the second floor, strangely enough without incident. The whole house was eerily calm, as if the air was holding its breath. Mistoffelees and Tugger made their way down the hall, listening for any footsteps or breathing that might indicate an ambush. Misto had his eyes closed, trying to feel the kitten with his magic. Tugger kept close to him, guiding him with a paw on his back. They rounded a corner, and before Tugger could register what was going on, Misto was gone from his grasp.

He stood alone in the dark hallway, face to face with Macavity.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rum Tum Tugger," Macavity spoke, a suspicious edge to his voice. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"What, I can't drop in on my brother once in a while?" Tugger kept his tone light, but panic rolled in his chest. Macavity could do anything to him. Tear him limb from limb, drain his blood, turn his organs inside out, all with a wave of his paw. He would, if Tugger made one wrong move. But being afraid would let Macavity know he had control of the situation. Wherever Mistoffelees and the kitten were, that wouldn't help them. 

"You usually don't," Macavity said, as if reminding him, "you only come around when you want something, or you think I've done something. So. Which is it?" 

Of all the times to get caught in Macavity's lair, Tugger had had to choose a time when Macavity had been leaving the Junkyard tribe alone, instead going after a group of dogs on the west side of the city. He was, of course, there because he wanted something, but telling Macavity that was obviously a death sentence. So his only option was really to lie. 

Not many cats could lie to Macavity, but Tugger could. He'd grown up doing it, and could dance around the magic Macavity used with ease. It worked best if the lies were based in the truth.

"Well, winter is coming. And we… we don't have a lot of food. A bunch of kittens were just born and suddenly it's not enough. Munk doesn't know we're here, but we had to try. We're kind of in dire straits right now. We're still family, aren't we, Mac?" 

Hopefully it would buy him time, time to get away and search around. Unfortunately, Macavity didn't exactly take the bait.

"We?"

Shit.

"My mate came with me. Mistoffelees. He just wants to help, but he got grabbed, please don't hurt him." Tugger put as much desperation and pleading as he could into his voice without going overboard. He was dramatic, but it came in handy sometimes. "We just wanted to ask for food." 

Macavity regarded him, suspicion in his eyes. He took a step forward, and Tugger only exaggerated a little when he flinched.

"If the little magician returned and had been captured, I think I'd know. We'd be having a very different discu-" 

He was cut off by a flash of light, before smoke filled the hallway. From somewhere behind Tugger lightning flashed, hitting one of Macavity's paws. The paw glowed blue as energy crackled around it, until the lighting stopped. The smell of burned fur filled the air, and from nowhere a black blur launched itself at Macavity. 

Through the haze Tugger could barely make out the two magical cats clawing at each other. There were jets of flame and lightning, and all kinds of sounds Tugger couldn't place. He backed up against the wall, knowing that being caught in the crossfire would likely kill him. The smoke thickened and he felt it, it invaded his lungs and made breathing difficult. His eyes watered.

Then over the din, he heard Mistoffelees's voice in his head, clear as day.

"GO!" 

He ran, ran past where Macavity had been standing and bolted as fast as he could out of the cloud of smoke. Within it, light still flashed. The hall stretched before him, lined with doors. Any one of them could hold the kitten, and any one could lead to three fully armed cats, and certain death. He had no idea how to tell which was which from the outside.

"The door on the right, at the end of the hall," Mistoffelees's voice told him, "I can feel it now."

Tugger ran again, praying to the Everlasting Cat that he could avoid the henchcats long enough to get to the right door. He was in luck, and he raced into the room unnoticed, and closed the door behind him.

There was a basket under the window. No sound came from it, no mewling, nor any rustling of blankets. It could be sleeping. He didn't want to think about a newborn kitten being too weak to move. 

He silently approached the basket, praying that he wouldn't frighten the kitten enough for it to cry. He closed his eyes when he reached it, afraid of what he would see. He placed his paws on the basket's rim first, moving so that he was facing the contents of the basket. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

The kitten was so, so small. Her eyes were closed, and her face was set in an expression of serenity. her breathing, thank the Everlasting, was steady, and she seemed a healthy weight. She looked… so much like Demeter already. But he also saw Macavity in her, in the red of her fur. She was alive, and she was his niece. She was so small. 

He had never loved anything or any _ one _ more. As he picked her up, careful to support her head, he marvelled at how soft she was. She had a whole life ahead of her, and he was determined that her first three days would be the worst of all of it. He would bring her back to Demeter, and he would never let Macavity see her again. He would make sure she was happy and safe, if it was the last thing he did. 

There was a tree outside the window that he could climb down. It would be quick and quiet, but… Mistoffelees was still inside, with Macavity. He could hear the sounds of magic, and smell electricity in the air. But he had the best chance of getting the kitten out if he left. He trusted Mistoffelees to take care of himself, he was a smart, competent cat who didn't need Tugger to look after him. Unlike the tiny kitten in Tugger's arms. As he did his best to open the window, Tugger wondered; if he would do this much for his niece, go as far as to leave Mistoffelees alone in danger, what would it be like when he had his own kittens someday? 

He could dwell on it later. He slipped down the tree, and as soon as his feet hit the ground he secured the kitten against his chest and started running. He didn't stop, didn't even slow down, until he was crashing into the junkyard, knocking over paint cans and waking up the entire tribe. He made it to the main clearing before he collapsed to his knees, chest heaving as he attempted to catch his breath. The kitten stirred in his arms, but did not cry. Around him, he heard the sound of cats emerging from their dens. 

Before anyone could properly approach him, there was a very bright light a few feet from him. It was accompanied by a cloud of glitter, which fell to the ground to reveal Mistoffelees, a bit scratched up but ultimately unharmed. He immediately knelt beside Tugger, and guided his arms down so he could see the kitten. Tugger noted that his paws were shaking a bit, but so were Tugger's.

Mistoffelees started at the kitten for a second, then his entire body sagged in relief. They had done it, she was safe. 

From behind Tugger, there was a loud scream. Then Demeter was on the ground beside them, reaching for her kitten. She was crying, and petting her kitten's head, and murmuring that it would be ok. Mistoffelees's paw found Tugger's own, and together they silently thanked the Everlasting Cat that the night had not gone worse than it did. 

After what felt like seconds, but could have been hours, Demeter looked up at them, tears still in her eyes. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Tugger understood anyway. She was thanking them. Slowly and carefully, he moved towards her. When she didn't flinch away or protest, he carefully wrapped his arms around both her and the kitten. Half a second later, Mistoffelees did the same. She relaxed into the hug, seeming truly at ease for the first time she had arrived. 

"She still needs a name."

It was quiet, but both Tugger and Mistoffelees had heard. They exchanged a look around Demeter's head,  _ do you want to ask or shall I, fine I'll do it,  _ and Mistoffelees spoke up:

"Do you want us to help pick one?"

"Yes. We owe you a lot, and you didn't have to go after her… yes. I'd like that very much." 

They all looked at the kitten, who slumbered on unaware. She was calm, and would one day be very beautiful. For now she just looked like a newborn kitten, but one day. And there was just something about her… she was going to be very kind. Tugger could tell. She would be sweet and kind, and forgiving to a fault. She would grow up surrounded by love, and anyone who met her would be able to tell. After a moment, he spoke up.

"How about Jemima?"

Demeter thought for a second, then smiled.

"Jemima," she said, as if testing it. She probably was. "I like that." 

She smiled even wider, and her smile made Mistoffelees smile, and their smiles made Tugger smile. Within seconds the three of them were grinning like fools, watching tiny Jemima simply breath. Demeter ran a gentle finger down her daughter's face, her eyes filled with love.

"Hello, Jemima."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments are welcome and greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all comments are appreciated!


End file.
